


Cuddling Prompts 20. Post-Proposal

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [20]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Tony looks for Stephen after he wakes up in an empty bed.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Cuddling Prompts 20. Post-Proposal

Tony had awoken lovingly blanketed by the Cloak but without a Stephen to share their too big bed. The Cloak, currently wrapped around Tony, was equally groggy as they both went in search for their missing third.

They found him in the living room, looking out over the city and being too somber considering what they'd just done a few hours ago. Still, Tony's breath stopped the moment he laid eyes on his brand-new fiancée.

Stephen was beautiful; Tony had known that fact since the first moment he'd seen him, but in the darkness of the night, only dimly lit but ambient lightning, he was on a whole new level.

This incredible, powerful, intelligent, wonderful man had consented to marry _him_ , Tony Stark, only a few hours ago. Honestly, it still blew his mind.

"Stephen?" he whispered because something warned him against disturbing the silence too much. "You're missed." He sounded a little bit more insecure and needier than he wanted but screw it.

Stephen didn't react apart from flinching a little. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I just needed…" It must have taken him a moment to process Tony's tone because as soon as he did he turned around. His slight half-smile became sad when he got a good look at Tony. "I needed time to process everything. I didn't want to…"

"Shh, it's okay. As long as you're not having second thoughts."

"By the Vishanti. Never," Stephen promised.

They both moved at the same time and neither could tell which one had initiated the embrace. They ended up on the floor before the terrace door, clinging to each other, with the Cloak holding on to them both. Keeping them warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187560388366/cuddling-prompts-20-andor-22-if-its-not).


End file.
